1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for cooling a gas turbine apparatus in a combined gas turbine and waste heat steam turbine installation.
2. Discussion of Background
In a combined thermal power station installation, air is generally extracted from the process and supplied to the thermally loaded components in order to cool them. In this type of cooling, the effective mass flow of the installation is impaired throughout to the extent that the efficiency of the installation suffers losses. This is essentially associated with the fact that in combined installations of the new generation, additional air which could be branched off without sacrificing power and installation efficiency is not as a rule available as far as the turbine group is concerned.